


The Careless Captain Hook

by apricotstarship



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Creampie, DIY Surgery, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Regret, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stitches, Trans Male Character, Trans Smee, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Whump, hook learns how to not be a dick, theyre gonna need.... a lot of that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotstarship/pseuds/apricotstarship
Summary: Hook invites himself into Smee's cabin, and the tags tell you Exactly what happens next.
Relationships: James Hook/Smee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Careless Captain Hook

**Author's Note:**

> smee is TRANS and also an OTTER  
hook is BI and HAIRY AF
> 
> theyre both bastards and we luv them

On clear nights, the Jolly Roger is quiet. Only a few of its crew stir, making sure sailing will be smooth until morning. Smee is one of such crew. As bosun, it was his responsibility to be sure everything was set for the rest of the night, and an uneventful last few days had set this up well. Nothing about the ship needed further tuning, apart from the moment-to-moment adjustments any of the pirates could make. 

This left him with plenty of time to enjoy the night before heading back to his quarters. The breeze was cool against the warm air of Southern Neverland. Stars shone nearly as bright as the waning crescent moon above his head. Smee could almost feel the magic of this land tingling over his skin, dancing across the wind.

His quiet reflection was cut short by the creak of the captain's door, and a **slam** as it was flung shut again. All awake snapped to attention, drawing their swords and placing them over their hearts in honor of the terrible Captain Hook. 

All eyes followed the captain as he moved from one part of the ship to another, tugging on a rope here, knocking on a board of wood there, with a lantern hanging from his hook. Smee thought it seemed oddly meandering, as the captain always gave his utmost trust to him in terms of the ship's condition. Hook must have another purpose for this visit.

Smee tucked his sword back in its sash as Hook approached his side. The captain rested his forearms on the railing, letting the lantern dance precariously over the side of the ship. He took a deep breath of crisp night air. It wasn't often that he had reason to take respite from his quarters, where he spent many days and nights plotting the best ways to continue the game of Neverland.

Smee looked at Hook's face with anticipation. His handsome, chiselled face... _No, no, must pay attention! The captain won't like it if he has to repeat himself for you._ But that lighting just... framed him so perfectly... the moon above, the dancing light of the lantern... through all his darkness and edges, something divine...

"How still the night is, Smee," Hook said, just breaking Smee out of his trance. "On a night as lovely as this, it's nearly criminal to spend it inside. Nearly." Smee only just missed slipping into trance again as Hook leaned closer, making eye contact as stars shimmered above his head. Almost in a whisper, he said, "Meet me in your quarters once we pass that outcrop." He gestured to a group of rocks some ways away, close to the shoreline. "Make sure everyone aboard is prepared to see the night through without incident."

Captain Hook turned away without another word, lantern spinning wildly and stopping to tap at more parts of the ship before slipping into Smee's quarters. The lantern didn't spin nearly as wildly as Smee's head. Hook called Smee into his own chambers for quick nights, before booting him out as soon as he had gotten his fill. Smee's quarters were for longer nights, more romantic, more violent, more... Everything. Hook had never gone to such lengths to (horridly) conceal his intentions of Smee's company. He must have something big planned.

Approaching the pirate at the ship's wheel, Smee tried to calm his racing heart, and the shocks that ran from his chest to the edges of his body, to no avail. His very soul hummed with excitement, and he was sure the other pirate could tell exactly what was about to transpire as they summed up the night's course. 

Passing the two crew on deck, Smee went down into the stores to fetch an extra canteen and ration for the pirate in the crow's nest, who was so afraid of Hook's wrath at being late to his station that he was prone to forgetting about food and water.

After strapping the supplies to his sash, Smee began climbing the shrouds to the crow's nest. Heights only held exhilaration for him, much unlike other pirates. He climbed with such a feral speed; '_This must be what flying is like for Peter Pan_,' he thought.

"Ahoy!" Smee called, poking his head out from the platform's hole. The pirate accepted his forgotten rations, despite being quite badly startled, and moved over a bit to give Smee room to soak in the view. What a view it was. Endless ocean ahead, a vast expanse of stars up above, the moon holding itself a little higher than when Smee last looked at it... It all came together to make one of the biggest reasons Smee became a pirate. The beauty. Neither Hook nor any other pirate wished to admit it, but the beauty of life at the high seas couldn't be outmatched by anything in Neverland, or anywhere else.

Scanning the horizon, Smee thought more on how wonderful it was to be so high, until-

_The rocks! They're so very close now! We nearly passed them already!_

Smee scrambled back down the shrouds, almost losing his hold a few times before deciding to keep a steadier pace. Fun with the captain wouldn't last very long if he fell to his death, after all. It was still extremely difficult to hang on, his hands were now shaking with anticipation of both Hook's lust and wrath, lest he be late. Daring to waste not a second, Smee swung around the ropes and dropped off of them, still 10 feet above the ground.

Bad idea. Rolling off the impact, at least. The entirety of his weight fell onto his bruised, scratched thigh, leaving him wincing in pain as he tries to stand on a body that's been subject to Hook's careless violence for years.

Smee scrambled to his feet and limped over to his cabin. God, the pain made him even more aroused than he already was. Barely upright, he banged on the cabin door with the side of his fist. "Captain?" he called.

"Do you think I'd lock that door? Come in," James responded, in an ever-so-slightly irritated tone. Smee entered, careful not to turn his back to the captain as he used a key on the dresser to lock the door. Hook gazed out of one of the portholes, surely gauging just how late Smee was. "I expected you sooner. Every moment is precious, you know," said Hook, turning to face his subordinate.

"Yes, captain. A thousand apologies, captain," replied Smee, lowering his face but watching Hook closely as he approached. He was very lucky to have anticipated the chance of a night like this one, and to have prepared for it as if he'd been given forewarning. Now was not an hour for interruption.

"Now, silence." James caught Smee's wrist in his hook and pinned it to the door above his head - Smee couldn't help moaning softly, the roughness was truly the best part of nights spent with the captain. He moaned louder as Hook grabbed his hip, sending sensation from his perpetual bruises cascading up and down his body. Hook used all of himself to pin Smee against the door, and the warmth of their bodies melted into one. 

Surprisingly, Hook's breath smelled of... mint, from the east end of the island. It was another thing he'd never admit to; that he put Smee's comfort at a higher priority than his own convenience. Even more overpowering than the mint, however, was the smell of Hook's body. It was heavy, salty, and so rank it could make anyone who wasn't used to it gag. But, of course, Smee was immune, even the imposing stench of his beloved captain not impeding his arousal in the slightest. If anything, it only turned him on more, a reminder of how close they were to being one.

Hook moved his hand to Smee's groin, applying just enough pressure to entice the movement of his hips, then pressing as hard as possible on Smee's hardening cock. Smee moaned with a shake in his voice and his legs. The only thing that could get him more aroused at this point was a kiss from James, yet he knew he'd never get such a thing. Captain Hook did not give out affection; the only aspect of their union was carnal release. And yet, it was a damn needed release. Even everyday interaction led to the both of them getting extremely worked up.

Smee lifted one of his legs and wrapped it around Hook's thigh as he continued to grind against his hand. Warmth and pleasure spread through his body; but he needed to get closer, become one, get filled. "Captain... please..." escaped Smee's lips through pants and moans. It was more pleading, begging than a request. Even if Hook was silent, Smee was sure he was just as desperate for the connection.

"Well... then, off with it, darling," said Hook, voice husky with arousal. Smee tossed his sword haphazardly to the corner of the room, and fumbled to get the sash off while putting his leg back on the floor. James had only moved his hook to give Smee back both hands; otherwise he stayed pressed up against Smee and the door, now grinding his own hard cock against Smee's body. 

_So terribly distracting..._

Smee's thoughts were so filled with Hook's hard-on that he found it incredibly difficult to disrobe. Finally, he managed to wrangle his own shirt off. It didn't help that he was already sweating some from being touched so lustfully. As Smee tried to undo his belt, Hook, the devious dastard he is, reached back down to Smee's hip to grasp at his bruises once more. Pain so sweet he could barely stand shot up Smee's body. He whimpered in pleasure and agony, and, legs shaking, glanced up at Hook's grinning face. His blue eyes locked with Smee's, and Smee was almost sure he saw a glint of red in there... or perhaps the moonlight played tricks on him. 

At last, belt off. Softly pushing Hook's hand away, Smee pulled off his pants and undergarments and tossed them into the same pile as his shirt, sash, and sword. Finally naked, and oh, so _vulnerable_. 

Smee helped Hook take off his coat, and placed it with care on top of a dresser. Smee gasped as the captain put the point of his hook to the back of his head. 

"Sit, Smee, and undo my trousers. I shan't be needing them all the way off tonight," Hook said as he gently pushed his loyal bosun down onto the bed.

"Of course, captain," replied Smee. His heart beat wildly in his chest; they were so close, so close to the connection they both craved. With the utmost care, trying desperately to make his hands stop shaking, Smee undid Hook's belt, while the captain popped the buttons of his shirt apart with his left hand, revealing a veritable jungle of hair across his chest and down his torso, leading to... what Smee was supposed to be focused on. Hook's heavy scent was even stronger near his cock. Smee couldn't tell if it was the concentration of pheromones or pure longing that was making him dizzy and he didn't care. With the belt undone, Smee dropped Hook's trousers to the ground, and ran his hand up and down his cock, while checking himself for how wet and hard he was. Stiff as a rock, and wet enough to drown in. Perfect.

Overcome with impatience, Smee ripped Hook's undergarments down and wrapped his hand around the top of his cock. Oh, how Smee wished he could take that length and plunge it down his throat, but alas, the dear captain thought of oral as beneath him. So, instead, Smee rubbed just underneath his head with his thumb, and gave a subtle up-and-down motion with the rest of his hand. Hook could barely keep his moan contained. He didn't like being surprised, yet this may have been the exception.

Regaining composure, James snatched Smee's wrist in his hook and pulled it away. It was obvious the captain was now having a great deal of trouble keeping his temper in check. "On your hands and knees. On top of the bed. Now." 

Smee scrambled to obey; his whole body quivered in anticipation of the riotous fucking that was to come. He presented himself in the most languid, coquettish manner he could possibly muster, and waited for Hook to initiate.

And initiate he did. He slid his rock-hard cock into Smee's pussy as easily as if he had done it thousands of times; and that he has. The warmth of Hook's body finally inside Smee nearly drove him to tears, and he hasn't even thrust yet! The length was truly incredible; Smee was quite lucky he was able to take it all.

"You are... extraordinarily aroused, tonight, Smee," said Hook, marveling at how wet Smee was without any form of lubrication.

"Of course I am, you nearly teased me to death!" Smee whined.

"What a... sweet... way to die, then." James traced one of Smee's healing scars with his hook, pondering where to place the next one.

"No, it wou- _aAaAAHHhh~_" Smee's protest was cut short as Hook began to thrust in and out of him. A firm hand held his left hip, and cold steel threatened his right. The climb to orgasm has begun, with a pool of heat and tension; growing stronger with each thrust. Smee was glad Hook never thought to touch his cock; he'd cum in two seconds if given the opportunity.

Smee gripped the bedsheets as if they were what seperated him from death. By now, his juices were surely dripping past Hook's body onto the sheets and floor below. His abs tightened, he was panting and sweating from keeping time with the captain, and the warmth only kept rising... 

_Ow!_ Something sharp, on his thigh, the captain's hook! A light touch, only just broke the skin yet led to such sweet pains... the hook dragged along a smooth curve from the front of Smee's hip to the back. Such scratches bled slowly, and stung against the humid air. Hook so enjoyed scratching Smee like this because he became _tighter_, even when he wasn't particularly close to orgasm, and _incredibly_ so when he was. 

Hook only responded to Smee's moaning and whining with harder pounding and another scratch; this time from the middle of his thigh to the top. Hook paused his thrusts for a moment, allowing them both to catch their breath before - his hand darted from Smee's hip to his throat - and prevented him from drawing another full breath. The lack of air made every point of injury on Smee's body scream; his scratches stung, his hip ached, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't _breathe _\- 

The next scratch started at his chest and came down to his right side - Every moment felt like amplified hell - Let go, _let go, **let go**_ _**PLEASE**_ \- another moment and his own arm was liable to rip Hook's away -

Finally, finally, he let go - Smee collapsed on the bed, coughing and gasping, yet still ass up, still throbbing for more. Trickles of blood painted his body, soon to paint the bed as well. That, combined with all the healing scars and galactic bruises must make him look like a painting; all credit due to the terrible Captain Hook.

After a moment of slow thrusting in which Smee could catch his breath for real this time, Hook grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulled back, and asked "How's that, darling?"

Smee could barely form a single word. "Hellish... please... more..."

Without needing to look back, Smee could feel Hook grin as he responded with "As you wish."

Smee whimpered as Hook dragged his hand along the scratch on his chest, smearing blood and making it sting like hell, while giving him yet another on the back of his thigh and pounding him mercilessly. Smee was so very close now; all muscles tightened as heat rained in waves from his core to the edges of his body; his heart beat fast and loud, and he could hear Hook panting behind him. _He was going to- he was sure of it-_

Just before rolling over the edge, he felt the hook on his abdomen, another scratch? Yet it sank in, and sank in, and Smee had never felt such pain in his life - He couldn't help screaming - It was too much, _FAR_ too much, nothing else existed in his mind now except that the hook - the thing that **KILLS**, was now deep inside him. 

Yet, Hook paid it no mind. "Silence!" he hissed in frustration as Smee's scream turned to whimpers and gasps; only pounding harder, and as he did, the hook slowly made its way through Smee's flesh, _tearing, ripping, tearing_. Smee stuffed his hand in his mouth to keep from shrieking again; although he needed to, it HURT, _it HURT, **it HURT!**_ Blood poured onto the sheets below; Smee was _open_, inside was _out_, yet Hook still did not care. His breathing became ragged and labored, and he began to make the cut off moans of a man who thinks he's above vocality, even when he's about to blow a load in the most injured being on Neverland! 

Dear James wrangled his hook back out of Smee's body in one great tear, surely with the intention of enhancing Smee's tightness by a great amount in one moment, but with the added side effect of making Smee scream into his hand; biting down hard enough to draw blood from yet another location. Using both arms, the captain braced himself against Smee's hips; making the entire bed shake as his thrusts became more rapid, and his moans became louder, until -

James shuddered as he came inside his lover; and gave just a few more thrusts to be sure that would be it for his night, then pulled out and turned away to put his clothes back on.

Smee felt hot semen trickle down his thigh. He tried to focus on that, not the gaping wound in his side, as he moved slowly; certain that he _needed_ to stand but not sure if he _could_. He was terribly dizzy, lightheaded- Oh no. He fell over onto the ground, vision spinning, hyperventilating and certain that this had the potential to kill him. For a second, Smee thought Hook glanced over, but in the dark he was sure that he still paid him no mind. Leaning carefully on a dresser, Smee slowly pulled himself up. His own hot blood covered his leg completely and was smeared all over his body. What a trail he must be leaving. 

_No, no time for shame or thinking about cleaning messes. You're about to bleed out and die. The captain needs to know... for both your sakes._

Using the dresser as a crutch, Smee turned to the captain and said,

"Captain James Hook. _Look at me_."


End file.
